ersosfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarthos
'''Sarthos '''is a remote continent far southwest of Ulstos, across the Sarthosian Sea. It is home to the nation of Sarth. The continent's remoteness has led to a unique development and culture. The southern, desert portion of Sarthos remains mostly unexplored. The north is covered by the nations of Alamak and Sarth. History Sarthos was settled 7,000 years ago, when man first crossed the Sarthosian Sea in primitive boats. The first settlements were around the mouth of the Temen river, very near the site of modern day Sen Saro. People spread out across the northern plains of the continent very quickly, but were blocked from expanding southward by the massive Sand Sea desert south of the main Temen river valley. Gradually, two broad societies emerged on the continent: the culture of the Herek Tur, the various nomads of the north, and the River Cultures, referring to the kingdoms and peoples that clung to the wetlands of the Temen river. The southern societies eventually coalesced into the First Kingdom of Sarth around 1000 PC, which went through several stages. In 788 PC, the First Kingdom fell apart under internal stresses, forming various smaller kingdoms. In 322, most of these were again reunited into the Second Kingdom of Sarth. The Second Kingdom became a powerful continental power due to it's control of the Temen River, and spread out to eventually rule the southern Greenlands. The encroachment continued, and after several battles, the Greenlands fell to southern kings. Coming off the victories with the Herek Tur, the Second Kingdom established trade links to the growing Ulstosian Empire, and grew richer in the trade of spices and precious metal. Their close trading relationship led to Sarth supporting Ulstos in its conflict against Thossos in the following century. The war left Sarthos poor, and the Second Kingdom fell apart into the new state of Sarth. The Herek Tur reasserted some independence, and today live largely autonomously. Geography In the north, Sarthos is defined by sparse woodlands and expansive, hilly plains. The northeastern Sarthosian coast is composed of three peninsulas. From north to south, they are the Alam, the Aln 'im and the Iryk 'im. The latter two are by far the largest, and contain the majority of the Greenlands, the great rolling prairies of the continent. In the south lies the enormous Sand Sea, the largest desert in the world. Sarthosian culture clings to the Temen River and the Greenlands, and as the Temen stretches deeper into the desert, settlements become more scarce. In the west is Sarthos' o nly mountain range, the Hal 'ak Mountains, which divides the east from the small region of Sal An. The Hal 'ak Mountains are home to great mineral wealth. A mainstay of Sarth's economy is trade in gems and precious metals. Climate Northern Sarthos is moderate and dry, dominated by large plains. Near the western mountains, there are more temperate grasslands forests. Southern Sarthos is dry and barren, with extremely little rainfall. Rain generally falls from the north, feeding a system of lakes near Alamak. Flora and Fauna Sarthosians make great use of horses, which they carried over the sea from Thossos. Sarthos is home to lions and bears, and camels in the south. Many species of bird live in the north, along with many domesticated animals that Sarthosians have brought with them. Camels are indigenous to Sarthos, and have been brought to Thossos, where they are used extensively in the Amyr Desert. Category:Continents